


Luckiest PA's in the World

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: SPN/Marvel RPF-Verse [1]
Category: Marvel RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	1. Part 1

******Day One** : “I can’t believe you got me on set Jess! This. This is incredible.”  
  
You twirl in a circle and laugh as you watch a giant souped up Hummer drive by you. You were on the set of a new movie, one your friend was a PA for.  
  
It was for the movie of the year, filled with Zombies, and hot guys in uniform. Somehow by the grace of gods or whatever diety you prayed to that day, she got you a guest pass.  
  
“You’re welcome, don’t say I didn’t do anything.” Jess gave you her tell-tale smirk, and shoved her hands in her pocket. “Now, have fun. You have permission to wander. Anywhere but on closed sets, open sets, or the trailers. So basically just walk around.”

“Exciting. I guess I’ll see you later?” you ask. “What are you doing anyway. I thought your off day was today?”  
  
“It was, but they’ve hired a new actor for a new character. I get to be in two places at once, and play PA for two actors.” She scoffs and adjusts her messenger bag over her shoulder. “So, I’ll be busy.”  
  
“Oh, who are the actors? Anyone good?”  
  
“Well, you do know that I’m Sebastian’s PA.” With that you mutter a lucky dog and she rolls her eyes. “But, it looks like Dean Winchester is the newest character.”  
  
“Dean Winchester? As in Jensen Ackles? He’s here?” Your voice goes up a few octaves and your friend rolls her eyes at you. “What, you know how I feel about that man. That. That man is a god. That man is a gift from god.”  
  
“Watch out (Y/N/N). You’re starting to drool.” she laughs as you go to wipe your mouth for no reason. “Well, you have fun. If I don’t find you in the next half an hour to an hour try and find me. Then we can have a tour.”  
  
You wave your friend off and she runs away quickly, leaving you to your own devices.  
  
And like your clutzy self, you turn around to slam in to none other than Jensen FUCKING Ackles.  
  
“Holy shit, I am so, so sorry.”  
  
He grabs a hold of you, wrapping his strong arms around you just to steady you. You look up to him and are lost in the bright sea of green.  
  
“Oh, that’s okay darling. I could’ve been watching where I was going. Although I don’t know where I’m going. Sucks being the new guy.”  
  
You chuckle a little and straighten your posture, adjusting your shirt.  
  
“Well, I can say the same thing. Although I’m not even in this movie. Just visiting my friend. Your PA.”  
  
“Oh, I heard I’d be meeting her soon. Now where the hell is my trailer?”  
  
“I’m assuming it’s the one that says J. Ackles on the door?” you let out a chuckle as he looks away from you, cheeks flushing as soon as it happens. “Sorry, that was rude of me.”  
  
“No. No, it would’ve bitten me on the ass if I hadn’t caught it sooner. Uh, thanks …”  
  
“(Y/N).” You reply, filling him in.  
  
“Thanks (Y/N). I appreciate you not making me look even worse in front of my coworkers.”

* * *

 **Day three** : “Okay, why the hell are my bosses asking that you be hired as a PA?” Jess pushes in your door and makes herself at home, finding food in your fridge.  
  
“What are you talking about?” You look up from your history book and decide that it’s better to close it. You knew you wouldn’t be getting anything done.  
  
“I’m talking about the fact that my boss wanted to hire some random girl that was wandering around with a guest pass. Far as I know, you were the only random girl with a guest pass.”  
  
“Um, I don’t know. I haven’t been told anything?”  
  
“What did you do when I left you?” she asks walking into your small living room. You curl up with your overly large dog at your feet and look to her.  
  
“What do you mean? I wandered in only the designated areas. I promise.” You give your dog a scratch on the ears and give her a smile.  
  
“Seriously (Y/N/N). What did you do?” she asks. “I mean, to have Jensen Ackles ask for you as a PA, you must’ve made a lasting impression. He’s been asking since his first day.”  
  
“Sorry.” you blush uncontrollably and sit up.  
  
“What did you do? You didn’t like blackmail the poor guy, did you? Because I know you. You’d do that.”  
  
“Only to you friend. Only to you. And no, no blackmail. Just my usual, clutzy self.”  
  
“Huh, well they want to hire you, because I think they want Jensen to stop bugging them about a new PA, and to be honest, two at once is hard.”  
  
“They’d actually hire me as a PA for Jensen Ackles?” you look to her and she gives you a nod. “As in the Jensen Ackles I’ve fantasized as my “fake husband” for I dunno, almost a decade?”  
  
“Yes, that man.”  
  
“Well, you can’t be the only person who gets to work for their fake husband.” you reply. “Of course I’d take the job. Even it if is running errands for an actor.”  
  
“It isn’t that bad. Well, technically it’s like babysitting.” Jessie gives you a smile and takes a bite of her sandwich before continuing. “But it’s a good paying job.”  
  
“It’d beat being stuck in here doing the medical inputting.” you sigh and get up quickly, walking towards the kitchen. You start to pace and wait for her to say something. “And being alone all day doing school and the inputting, it’d definitely be better.”  
  
“You done yet?”  
  
You sit down next to her and sigh. “No. I mean, am I even qualified for this job?”  
  
“Yes. You’re an errand girl. You did it for your mom constantly in Utah, and she didn’t pay you. At least you’re getting paid, and he’s cute, so if he makes you do something difficult, his looks would balance things out.”  
  
You laugh and shake your head. “I don’t know. Maybe I should just pretend that he’s my husband for the rest of my life. I mean, he is way out of my league.”  
  
“Shut up.” she shakes her head and holds out a business card for you. “Just call. You’ll be getting a lot more than you’re getting paid. Try it.”

* * *

 **Day Forty-one** : “Okay, I’m freaking out a little.” Jessie barges in to your room. She drops a bag of clothes on your bed and looks to you frantically.  
  
“What are you talking about?” you ask getting out of bed.  
  
“I’m going on a date in an hour and I don’t know what to wear or what to do.”  
  
“You’re going on a date, that’s awesome!” you exclaim pulling her in to a hug.  
  
“No, you don’t get it. It’s not great.” she lets out a whine and heaves out a heavy sigh, sitting down on the edge of your bed.  
  
“Wait, haven’t you been wanting to start dating again?”  
  
“Yes.” she starts. “And it’s with Sebastian.”  
  
“Wait, Sebastian, as in that Sebastian?” Folding your arms over your chest, you tilt your head in confusion. “The one you’re a PA for?”  
  
“Yessss.” she hisses out the s and falls back. “What do I do?”  
  
“You look sexy, you be yourself, you have fun and it will go awesome. Now sit down, we’re going to get you ready.”

* * *

The next day: “So are we going to make a bet on how awkward Seb and Jess are going to be at work today?”  
  
“We can, but we won’t be able to see anything today.” You look to Jensen as you step into the bedroom of his trailer, laying out his wardrobe for the day. It was the easiest part of your job. It was usually the same outfit each day.  
  
A worn out army camouflage uniform.  
  
“Oh, it’s their day off today. I forgot.” he nods thoughtfully and squeezes your shoulder as he passes you.  
  
“I’m sure it was a good date. I know her. She would’ve somehow called me to use me as an exit or an excuse to leave early. She still isn’t responding to my texts or calls. I’m sure they’re plenty occupied.”  
  
He laughs and pulls off his shirt, not even worried about your presence, and he pulls a grey shirt over his head. Before you can look away, you had gotten an eyeful of his bare chest and stomach; you turn away embarrassed, and try and hide the red filling your cheeks.  
  
“Good for them. They seem like a good pair.” he laughs and in a second you hear his jean zipper and he’s probably putting his pants on.  
  
“Yeah, she does like him.” you remember all your conversations you’ve had. Even if you don’t tell Jensen - one of Sebastian’s best friends - you know the truth. “So, hopefully it goes somewhere. Now, we need to be to hair and makeup in five. You ready?”  
  
“Um, yeah.” he says quickly, causing you to turn back to him. “But. Um. I’ve got a question for you.”  
  
You love how nervous he gets, and you even love how much the blush creeping over his cheeks makes his freckles darker. It makes him even cuter, more wanted in your eyes.  
  
“Okay, what’s up?”  
  
“How do you feel about dating someone you work for?” he asks.  
  
“Like going on a date?” you ask. He nods once. “Or multiple dates?”  
  
“Both I guess.”  
  
“Well, it’s never happened before. I mean, this is my first PA job.” you smile and fold your arms in front of you and you let him get even closer to you. “But I’m always open to anything.”  
  
“Well, it’s our day off tomorrow, how about drinks and pizza, my place tonight?”  
  
“Sure. I just have to go home before I come over to feed my dog. But I’d love to go out with you.”

* * *

[@kbrand0](https://tmblr.co/mj1i7Q2HDYyKMK7vWRadQaw) [@autoblocked](https://tmblr.co/mRIBFPq4AOqoWFYfRwFOBag) [@daydreamingintheimpala](https://tmblr.co/m0Z6tSPTkBRCO56342MuN4Q) [@ajspencer1892](https://tmblr.co/mdVcrT5A7uge_GALXLMmjsQ)[@growningupgeek](https://tmblr.co/mAChbISlYI8_TLTdZwk_bMQ) [@amomentintime](https://tmblr.co/mMPyTmE8dCgNB8DAnlCpHOA) [@iwillprobablybechangingthislater](https://tmblr.co/mKuv7Wc-biK9EZsAdLu97_g)[@novaevelenekim](https://tmblr.co/mTzIBGzj0KXa--rRxj3-iPQ) [@ashleymalfoy](https://tmblr.co/mSC3-T5MbpKFt4Ul0C_G3vA) [@torn-and-frayed](https://tmblr.co/mX1ySOX8rMG01H6Rm1dxNkA) [@d-s-winchester](https://tmblr.co/mBueL0vWHjFXyFsvq2K_aoQ)[@justanotherdeangirl25](https://tmblr.co/m2lTX55LoVs8x2kMtbDsgFw) [@thetardishasaquidditchpitch](https://tmblr.co/m5H4ZGUZuLqsAmoEnshq0Ww) [@english-poison4](https://tmblr.co/mvH8gdmjr6tCrb3Tfp4yITQ)[@blacktithe7](https://tmblr.co/mJRovOb44OUXX-6DmwAm1oQ) [@nerdysandwichqueen](https://tmblr.co/ma5xDZz4sdyC2QWX1824eQQ) [@taylorlaurenthomas](https://tmblr.co/mQWTJdHScYeavNsVOj6CBiw) [@jensen-jarpad](https://tmblr.co/m_s_LP20auSLcTnIgf3P-Mg)[@inthewakeoflife-blog](https://tmblr.co/mboIUXL_mwAt1OVdvbUs8fg) [@fantasticimpaladoctor](https://tmblr.co/mH2cJKH0v7d9d2n2emLhBrg) [@sleep-silent-angel](https://tmblr.co/mPJurLqhI1naeUwqgkFenog) [@vaisabu](https://tmblr.co/mTJlezHBQuMENmTxE_BcTSw)[@anokhi07](https://tmblr.co/m5-kkgWitrgfK33t2upHLLg) [@smoothdogsgirl](https://tmblr.co/mBxf4DMfA5y6VQvTy4-MRXA) [@deansbaekaz2y5](https://tmblr.co/mTp1R-CcDOYDHAmYgNi_efQ) [@hanginwithmanerds](https://tmblr.co/mTxnpoA7N3ILCaOWiXIPDTQ)


	2. Part 2

******Day 43** : It was two days later that you finally had a chance to even see Jessie in passing at work. After your date with Jensen - the date that became a date night and day long date - you kept yourself to his trailer. It was as if things had changed between the two of you.  
  
Sure things had changed drastically after you had both had sex. But it was as if he had changed. He was protective over you. You wanted to be with him every second he wasn’t filming. And it looked like he wanted to be with you.  
  
“So,” Jessie waltzes in to Jensen’s trailer like she owned it. “I heard a little rumor down the grapevine that someone went on a date. Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“You were probably busy shtupping with your boss.” you wink and stand, putting a cup in Jensen’s trailer sink.  
  
“Well?” she asks indignantly, waiting for an answer.

“Yes. I went on a date.” you reply, sitting on the couch. Crossing your legs under you.  
  
She shakes her head, waiting for you to give her a better answer. “Yeah, and who with?”  
  
You are about to answer her when your radio crackles to life. “(Y/N), we need you down here. ASAP!”  
  
You growl to yourself and grab your radio. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“A little bump on the head for Jay. Some bleeding that isn’t fake blood. He went a little overboard on his last stunt.” The director’s PA responded back to you. She clears her throat and continues. “You’re the closest person with any kind of medical training.”  
  
Standing, you slip in to your mocassin slippers and Jessie joins you as you leave. “I’m coming. Get the emergency first aid kit. Please.”  
  
“Roger that.”  
  
You ran faster than you had ever thought you would in your entire life toward set. You didn’t know what it was going to be like.  
  
A little bump and blood could be so many different things, and imagining even a drop of real blood on his face had you shaking in your skin.  
  
Thankfully Amber hadn’t been lying, when she said a little bump and blood. Jensen was sitting upright on his chair. An icepack on his face and a wad of paper towels to his nose.  
  
“Shit Jay. What the hell happened?” You ask. It was more of a rhetorical question, but you almost wanted an answer anyway.  
  
“I think I swung a little too hard in the fight scene.” Sebastian replied sitting down next to him.  
  
“And I turned in to the hit and he actually hit me. It wasn’t on purpose though.”  
  
“Then why do you have a bloody nose?”  
  
“I don’t know.” he replies, attempting to hide something from you. You didn’t press though, right now you were his PA, not his possible girlfriend.  
  
“Okay. I need to check and see if you’ve got a possible concussion. I know that Seb has a powerful upper hook.” you look around to everyone watching, and you can understand why Jensen had gotten bashful. He didn’t really like crowds. “Uh, can I have the room for a few?”  
  
Everything is a clamor as people start to clear the set, and you tilt Jensen’s head back to try and stay the bleeding.  
  
“So, how are you feeling?” you ask once you’re all alone. Aside from a few workers trying to break down set for a new one, you were all alone with Jensen.  
  
“Head hurts.” he chuckles. “He  _does_  have a good upper hook.”  
  
“Yeah. Do you want to tell me how you got the bloody nose?”  
  
“I.” he shakes his head, trying to either remember the story or come up with a convincing lie. He finds his answer and it’s final. “We got into a fight.”  
  
“Okay.” you clear your throat. “Are you feeling any nausea or the urge to vomit?”  
  
“No. Not yet. Just head pounding where I got hit.”  
  
“And where was that?” You ask peeling the ice pack away from his head.  
  
“Side of my head. The temple.” he points to his left side and closes his eyes.  
  
“Are you having any balance issues?” You pull out a pen light from the emergency kit and turn it on. “Open up. Follow the light.”  
  
Jensen does as he’s told, following the light from right to left a few times.  
  
“I don’t think so. I walked over here okay.”  
  
“Okay. How about ringing in the ears?”  
  
“No. Just a headache.” he responds give you a weak smile.  
  
“Well, I don’t think it’s a concussion. We need to watch it for the next while. Next twenty four hours at least.”  
  
“I live alone.” he retorts, shaking his head.  
  
“Well, then why don’t you come to my place. I’ll watch over you and we can make sure that you don’t have any more symptoms.”  
  
Jensen lets out an audible groan, weighing the options you had given him. “Fine.”

* * *

“So, we were talking, and you were about to squeal. What lucky bastard got to go out with my best friend?”  
  
“Jensen, and now he’s acting really weird.” you stew over a cup of coffee, as you look out of the makeup trailer. Jensen was getting into his new outfit and then would have blood and scratches added in to his makeup.  
  
“Wait, you went on a date with Jensen?”  
  
“Yeah. It lasted about as long as yours did.” you snort as she looks to you with an indignant face. “Come on, I know you were well into the next morning with him Jessica. I know you well enough by now.”  
  
“Wait, you had a date with Jensen, and you guys slept over at one of your places?”  
  
“Yes. And No. We were up talking until about four in the morning. I don’t know what you two did.”  
  
You look down to your phone, instantly distracted from your friend. Jensen was on your mind, and why he was being so distant.

* * *

JAY:  _ **Can we talk? I need to get something off of my chest.  
**_  
YOU:  ** _Are you going to freeze me out, or actually talk?  
_**  
JAY:  ** _Yes I will talk to you. Are you at Jessie’s or your place?  
_**  
You:  _ **I’m at my place.**_  
  
JAY:  ** _Can I come pick you up? I really need you right now. I need to talk to you._**  
  
You:  ** _I’m not sure I want you to drive. I’ll come over to your place.  
_**  
JAY:  ** _Please don’t. Jared and Seb here. I don’t want them to hear everything._**  
  
You:  ** _Then we’ll go find a place to park and talk it out. Jessie is usually a permanent fixture in my apartment. You know that._**  
  
JAY:  __ **Okay. I’ll be waiting.**

* * *

You take your time to get ready, listening to Jessie go on about her date - the delicious privately catered dinner of Dim Sum. Or the fact that he took her to Larsen’s - her favorite ma and pa diner - for their famous cherry pie.  
  
You were listening. Honestly. You just couldn’t help but think about Jensen.  
  
About how the date was, and how you felt. Or the fact that Jensen was freezing you out. Maybe your family was right, he was out of your league.  
  
“Damn it (Y/N), are you even listening to me?” she asks as you pull your sweater over your head.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I have a lot on my mind.”  
  
“You worried about Jensen?” she takes a bite of your leftover pizza and leans back against your headboard.  
  
“Of course. Something else is going on. I. I’m gonna go. He wants to talk.”

* * *

You took the fastest route to his apartment, making the usual fifteen minute drive in ten minutes.  
  
Instead of having to call him, he was out waiting on the front steps, still holding an icepack, this time to the back of his neck.  
  
“What the hell happened now?” you groan, looking to his disheveled and drunk appearance.  
  
“I just want to be alone with you.”  
  
“Okay, we can go to my place.” you replied, putting the car in to drive.  
  
“No. I don’t want it to be me and you and Jessie.” he replies. You groan and try to say something but he stops you. “I know she’s your friend, and that she wouldn’t say anything, but I want to be alone.”  
  
“Well, if Sebastian and Jared are at your place, and Jessie is at mine, we don’t have many places or options where we can be alone Jensen.”  
  
“I got it, I’ll get us a hotel.”  
  
“And let every pap know that we’re getting a hotel together? I know this is new, but we haven’t agreed to anything or given this a title.”  
  
“Then let’s go to my trailer. Let’s go to set.”  
  
You groan, and pull forward, realizing that the hour drive to set and then another hour back would bring you back home later, and you knew that Jensen had an early call time the next day.  
  
The next hour was silent between the two of you. Jensen spent most of the time looking down to his phone, avoiding talking to you and doing the one thing he had promised - to not freeze you out.  
  
“I’ll be in, in a second.” you reply with a loud and evident sigh. You put the car in park, right in his own parking spot and you lean against the door.  
  
“No. Please don’t do this (Y/N). You said we could talk.” Jensen replies with a groan.  
  
“And  _you_  said you wouldn’t freeze me out.” you replied pointing out his one mistake. “I’ll be out in a second.”  
  
Jensen heaves a sigh, and pushes the door open, letting it fall closed with as much force as he could muster.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” you mutter to yourself. “We haven’t even gone on a second date and we’re bickering like an old married couple.”

* * *

Tagging: [@thetalesofmooseandsquirrel](https://tmblr.co/mJeHfGg_Jyet0CmWY_gEvvQ) [@kbrand0](https://tmblr.co/mj1i7Q2HDYyKMK7vWRadQaw) [@autoblocked](https://tmblr.co/mRIBFPq4AOqoWFYfRwFOBag)[@daydreamingintheimpala](https://tmblr.co/m0Z6tSPTkBRCO56342MuN4Q) [@ajspencer1892](https://tmblr.co/mdVcrT5A7uge_GALXLMmjsQ) [@growningupgeek](https://tmblr.co/mAChbISlYI8_TLTdZwk_bMQ)[@amomentintime](https://tmblr.co/mMPyTmE8dCgNB8DAnlCpHOA) [@iwillprobablybechangingthislater](https://tmblr.co/mKuv7Wc-biK9EZsAdLu97_g) [@novaevelenekim](https://tmblr.co/mTzIBGzj0KXa--rRxj3-iPQ)[@ashleymalfoy](https://tmblr.co/mSC3-T5MbpKFt4Ul0C_G3vA) [@torn-and-frayed](https://tmblr.co/mX1ySOX8rMG01H6Rm1dxNkA) [@d-s-winchester](https://tmblr.co/mBueL0vWHjFXyFsvq2K_aoQ) [@justanotherdeangirl25](https://tmblr.co/m2lTX55LoVs8x2kMtbDsgFw)[@thetardishasaquidditchpitch](https://tmblr.co/m5H4ZGUZuLqsAmoEnshq0Ww) [@english-poison4](https://tmblr.co/mvH8gdmjr6tCrb3Tfp4yITQ) [@blacktithe7](https://tmblr.co/mJRovOb44OUXX-6DmwAm1oQ)[@nerdysandwichqueen](https://tmblr.co/ma5xDZz4sdyC2QWX1824eQQ) [@taylorlaurenthomas](https://tmblr.co/mQWTJdHScYeavNsVOj6CBiw) [@jensen-jarpad](https://tmblr.co/m_s_LP20auSLcTnIgf3P-Mg)[@inthewakeoflife-blog](https://tmblr.co/mboIUXL_mwAt1OVdvbUs8fg) [@fantasticimpaladoctor](https://tmblr.co/mH2cJKH0v7d9d2n2emLhBrg) [@sleep-silent-angel](https://tmblr.co/mPJurLqhI1naeUwqgkFenog) [@vaisabu](https://tmblr.co/mTJlezHBQuMENmTxE_BcTSw)[@anokhi07](https://tmblr.co/m5-kkgWitrgfK33t2upHLLg) [@smoothdogsgirl](https://tmblr.co/mBxf4DMfA5y6VQvTy4-MRXA) [@deansbaekaz2y5](https://tmblr.co/mTp1R-CcDOYDHAmYgNi_efQ) [@hanginwithmanerds](https://tmblr.co/mTxnpoA7N3ILCaOWiXIPDTQ) [@dancingalone21](https://tmblr.co/m-_i879Wqyx8CZeTcTBxj0A)


End file.
